Una nave, dos sables y tres años junto a ti
by The Sith'ari 404
Summary: Blaine Devon Anderson, originario del planeta Coruscant es llevado al Templo Jedi debido a su gran conexión con algo llamado La Fuerza. Mientras tanto en el planeta Alderaan, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ve como su madre es asesinada por un misterioso guerrero oscuro. La Fuerza los hará imparables, La Fuerza los hará inseparables.


Blaine Anderson jamás destacó en la escuela, ni por atleta o por matemático pero todas las personas que lo conocían lo querían por ser un niño alegre, espontáneo y llenó de una energía sin igual.

De chinos rebeldes y unos ojos color avellana, así lo identificaban y decían que eran sus mejores cualidades, estaban completamente equivocados.

Sus padres Elaine y Bruce Anderson se desempeñaban en la política interplanetaria de Coruscant , ella como Embajadora del Supremo Canciller ante el Gremio de Mineros y el como Asesor Político de su Excelencia antes mencionado.

Si, Blaine tiene una vida de ensueño pero es poco inusual que su "don" se haya manifestado cuándo recién cumple ocho años.

-Vámonos Blaine o llegaremos tarde a mi casa! Dijo Dalia, su mejor amiga de la infancia y con quién todas las tardes después de la escuela se iba a jugar y descansar.

-Ya voy sólo que este tonto holograma no se apaga.

-Blainy, Blainy, te tengo que resolver siempre la vida? Y con un simple golpe debajo de este se apagó por completo.

Blaine siempre quiso a esa niña de ojos color esmeralda, cabello lacio completamente negro, sus faldas de colores y siempre con estampados de Guurtaks (su animal favorito del planeta Tantul), piel muy blanca comparada con la de el y además una voz potente y reconocible desde el otro lado de la galaxia.

-Listo, asunto resuelto, nos vamos? Dijo jalandolo de su playera negra y conduciendolo al ascensor cuándo tres risitas la pusieron con los pelos de punta.

No, ellos no, no ahorita. Pensó y agarrándose de la mano de Blaine más fuerte haciendo que el se diera cuenta de su malestar.

-Vaya, vaya pero si son La Guurtak y "el rarito ", No crees que son adorables James?

-Claro que lo son Dug, son mis espécimenes favoritos por mucho. Dijo mientras le arrebata la mochila a Dalia de un jalón.

-Oye! Regresale la mochila y deja de estar molestando cara de Bantha! Exclamó Blaine ya bastante molestó

-O qué idiota? Dijo Palik el tercer niño más alto de todos y el que se atrevió a empujar a Blaine contra las puertas del ascensor que había llegado.

-Blaine! Exclamó Dalia preocupada

-El motivo de mi visita querida Dalia es que tu papa se volvió a meter con el mío porqué solamente estaba hablando con unos comerciantes... dijo Palik sujetandola del brazo

-Hablando? Tu papá es un conocido extorsionador de la Ciudad Oscura y además... Dalia ya no pudo terminar la frase por que un golpe seco le dio directo en la mejilla izquierda haciendola caer de cara contra el suelo.

A pesar de ser un pasillo, gran parte de la escuela se estaba amontonando para ver la escena titulada "El Hijo de un malnacido contra la Hija del Jefe Policiaco del sector 7579"

-Que sucede aquí? No pueden estar todos estorbando la salida vayan a sus salones inmediatamente! El Prefecto hacía todo lo posible para movilizar a la multitud.

-Palik, creó que será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí, susurró Dug mirando de reojo a Blaine que todavía no se levantaba.

-Tal vez mi padre le haga una visita al tuyo, a tu madre y de pasó a ti tambien para que sepas con quien estas tratando, dijo Palik con ira en sus ojos que hizo que Dalia realmente temiera por la vida de su familia.

-Vámonos ya chicos! Exclamó más fuerte James, ya más impaciente.

Palik estaba dando media vuelta, ya no le temía a los maestros, a los prefectos, a los robots encargados de la disciplina, a los castigos implementados por estos, no, Palik sólo pensaba en una frase que su padre le dijo esa mañana: Hay que darse a respetar. Y dicho esto le entregó una vieja pistola de plasma que la tenía oculta entre sus harapientas ropas.

El nunca había asesinado, nunca se le había cruzado por la mente tal acto pero por su padre era capaz de todo...

Palik desenfundo la pistola y le apuntó a Dalia en la cabeza, haciendo retroceder a los otros dos chicos. No pensaba ni sentía nada más a su alrededor. Jamás se dio cuenta cuando los maestros dieron la orden para que Los Disciplinados sometieran a Palik.

No, el sólo quería respeto.

Blaine levantó la cabeza y miró la escena con horror que se fue transformado en coraje. ¿Que podría hacer el? Su amiga sería asesinada ante sus ojos y el sólo se quedo mirando.

Se levantó con la cabeza adolorida y el cuerpo entumecido por el golpe contra el ascensor.

A Palik le sudaban las manos pero no por eso erraria en su tiro.

Respeto.

Y entonces el plasma se empezó a calentar para salir disparado y terminar en el craneo de Dalia

-NOOOO! Dijo Blaine dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas y los brazos extendidos. Y entonces fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Una especie de campo invisible rodeó a Blaine, haciéndolo sentir pesado, mareado pero con una convicción por las nubes.

Y entonces pudo verlo.

Vio como Palik salía disparado junto con los otros niños, la pistola si disparó pero por el empuje dio contra el muro. Las lámparas se movieron con violencia, los demás niños también fueron empujados en diferentes direcciones, los robots Disciplinados se hicieron añicos en el aire pero Dalia no se movió, ni un centímetro, esto sirvió para que Blaine pudiera ver en sus ojos que el horror seguía presente.

Los cables y rieles del elevador se destruyeron igualmente, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo.

Blaine salvó una vida pero sería responsable de otras que tendrían un destino fatal.

¿Que fue lo que hice?


End file.
